ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Geeky Fab 5
'The Geeky Fab 5 ' (stylized as The Geeky F@b 5) is an American animated television series based on the graphic novel series of the same name by Lucy and Liz Lareau. Synopsis The series focuses on a group of girls who use their friendship and activism to work together and discover the incredible world of science and technology. Characters Main *Lucy Monroe - The main protagonist and leader of the Geeky Fab Five. She is a new student at Earhart Elementary. As she makes new friends and learns about their amazing STEM skills, Lucy embarks on her own journey of self-discovery. She cares deeply about animals (especially birds!) as well as the environment. She is interested in biology, ecology, and the natural sciences. *Marina Monroe - Lucy's older sister who was adopted from Russia. She’s a fitness nut and an athlete who likes physics and astronomy. From day one at Earhart, she pulls some serious black belt moves on a bully, and earns the admiration of Sofia. She’s tough but also loves children and often babysits Lucy when her parents are working. *Zara Kumar - A Middle Eastern-American girl who can solve any kind of math problem and knew the answer to 12 x 12 before anyone else in her class. She’s a girly-girl who loves the theater and is really good at the piano. She's beautiful and everyone loves her voice, but she is also a bit of a drama queen. She is often seen listening to music on her headphones, and when she wears them to listen to her favorite music, she tends to shout very loudly because she can't hear others over the cranked-up volume. *Sofia Martinez - A Latin-American girl who is an aspiring fashion designer and likes her computer. She's learning to code and can solve any problem with her computer. She is very creative in the visual arts and likes to make her own clothes and jewelry. *Alex "A.J" Jones - An African-American girl who is the youngest of the GF5 but resourceful when it comes to building anything. She loves to build robots. She likes objects with motors, especially if she can get her hands dirty! Her hobbies include carpentry and she loves to race bicycles. She also likes to spend the weekends with her dad, Mr. Jones, (who’s a civil engineer and single dad). *Hubble - Lucy and Marina's pet cat. He may think he should be in movies, but he’s best loved for his role as mascot for the GF5. Marina named Hubble after the famous Hubble Space Telescope because he is very curious and offers his kitty perspective on the GF5’s shenanigans. In exchange for his help with the GF5, he loves kitty tuna treats and a tummy rub. He speaks through inner monologues. Recurring Minor Voice Cast *Tara Strong as Lucy Monroe *Candi Milo as Marina Monroe *Ashleigh Ball as Zara Kumar *Jenna Ortega as Sofia Martinez *Erica Luttrell as A.J. *Jeff Bennett as Hubble Episodes List of The Geeky Fab 5 episodes Trivia Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV Shows based on books Category:Animated Series Category:American animated television series Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Comedy Category:Slice of life Category:Coming of Age Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas